Generally, since LEDs are semiconductor devices, LEDs have long service life, fast lighting speed, low consumption power, and excellent color reproductivity.
Moreover, LEDs are robust to impact, and it is easy to miniaturize and thin LEDs.
Therefore, lighting systems with LEDs are recently being introduced, and research is continuously being conducted on an LED lighting system that more effectively controls the amount of a current supplied to LEDs.